Characters
There are currently 15 characters in Dragon Flight. Each character has a unique ability with the sole exception being Sunny Knight. Knight Default character. Vanilla flights only. Sunny Power Shot Duration: 0.2s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Hyper Flight Duration: 0.1s~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Hatchling Training: 8%~ Princess Permanent Magnet power-up. Obtaining a Magnet power-up mid flight extends the magnet effect to the whole screen. Liz: Critical Chance: 0.5%~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Double Score Duration: 1s~ Slow: 3%~ Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Assassin Free revive. If Assassin takes a hit, she will temporarily disappear off the screen. During this time, you can not move. When she returns, the entire screen is wiped of bullets, comets and lesser enemies. Large enemies will take slight damage. This effect can only happen once per flight. sin: Critical Chance: 1.5%~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Power Shot Duration: 0.2s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Double Score Duration: 1s~ Alchemist Gains double gold. alchemist: Hyper Flight Duration: 0.1s~ Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Alchemy: 0.5%~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Power Shot Duration: 0.2s~ Witch Witch: Magic Stabilization: -1%~ Mana Efficiency: -3~ Lightning Shock Duration: 0.5s~ Enhanced Fireball: Increases fireball count Mana Regeneration: 30%~ Tamer Tamer: Critical Chance: 0.5%~ Hatchling Training: 10%~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Double Score Duration: 1s~ Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Merchant Upon using Formation Flight, Merchant will refill Power Shots and Slow. Merchant: Power Shot Count: Increases the number 1~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Double Score Duration: 1s~ Power Shot Duration: 0.2s~ Elementalist Tapping the screen changes Elementalist's weapon attribute. elementalist: Critical Chance: 0.5%~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Double Score Duration: 1s~ Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Weapon Master Weapon Master can equip 1 extra item. It can be any additional item (weapon, armor and accessory). wmaster: Hyper Flight Duration: 0.1s~ Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Hatchling Training: 8%~ Explorer Sending Explorer on an explore map reduces the duration by 50%. explorer: Hyper Flight Duration: 0.1s~ Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Hatchling Training: 8%~ Paladin paladin: Defense Training: Increases the number of bullets that you can block: *Lv.0~3: 3 bullets *Lv.4~7: 4 bullets *Lv. 8: 5 bullets Power Shot Duration: 0.2s~ Hatchling Training: 8%~ Hyper Flight Duration: 0.1s~ Magnet Duration: 1s~ Gambler gambler: Lucky Dice: work-in-progress Gambling Spirit: 1~ Slow: 3% Final Flight Duration: 1s~ Hatchling Trainer: 8%~ Summoner summoner: Spirit Control: 0.5s~ Elemental Mastery: 10%~ Power Shot Duration: 0.2s~ Dual Shot Duration: 1s~ Hatchling Training: 8%~ Racer Passively increases the speed at which you cover distance. Additional upgrades to this passive are available. Sky Rend: 10%~ Hyper Flight Duration: 0.1s~ Critical Chance: 0.5%~ Slow: 3%~ Double Score Duration: 1s~ Mechanic A missile gauge appears beneath the player, in between the Power Shot and Slow icons. When filled, you are able to launch 2 rockets from your position upwards. Tap anywhere on the screen (except on the Pause, Power Shot and Slow icons) to launch the missiles. Upon impact with any enemy or meteor, it will do massive damage in a large AOE. When Mechanic is hit by an enemy or meteor, a screen wipe will occur. All lesser enemies, meteors and bullets are cleared from the screen. Large enemies will take slight damage. If Mechanic is hit by a bullet, the screen wipe will not occur. In either case, Mechanic goes into a disabled state; depleting the missile gauge, becoming slower and be unable to shoot. The flight is over if Mechanic is hit again during this disabled state. After a certain amount of time, Mechanic will have repaired herself and will be able to shoot and move at normal speed again. Mechanic can repair herself an indefinite amount of times, but each time it will take a longer time to repair herself. Missile Damage: 0% - 80% (+10% per level) Increases the damage of missiles by up to 80% Reduce Repair Time: 0% - 40% (+5% per level) Decreases the amount of time spent repairing after taking a hit by up to 40% Power Shot: 1.5 seconds - 3.1 seconds (+0.2 seconds per level) Increases the duration of Power Shot by up to 3.1 seconds Final Flight: 10 seconds - 18 seconds (+1 second per level) Increases the duration of Final Flight by up to 18 seconds Slow: 40% - 64% (+3% per level) Increases Slow amount by up to 64%